


Tomorrow will come again

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: After a devastating attack from Imu, only the three of them are left standing. With their loved ones all gone, all they could do was try and fix things......and fortunately, someone has a solution.





	1. Those we've lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Law and Sabo wouldn't lose anyone this time around.

Luffy dropped down on his knees. His friends.....his nakama......all gone, including the woman he loved, something he had realized far too late. He turned around to face Law, who was still hugging Robin's dead body, and Sabo, his last remaining brother, who was staring blankly into the distance. He gazed at them both with a solemn expression on his face. He watched as Sabo and Law broke out of their daze. He saw as Law gently lowered Robin's body to the ground, covering it with a blanket, before he and Sabo closed the distance to stand and walk by Luffy's side. Luffy gripped Clima Tact in his hand as the three of them walked among corpses of their nakama. The majority of Heart Pirates were there as well, having sacrificed themselves to save their Captain from Imu's wrath, just as Luffy's own crew had done.

"It's not fair." Law finally spoke "Robin and I......we both walked the same road.....one covered in thorns.....why did she have to die.....?"

Neither Luffy nor Sabo knew the answer to that, both having lost the person their hearts yearned for. Luffy remembered how Nami jumped in front of Imu's attack, aimed at him. His fingers grasped the Clima Tact more tightly. Sabo imagined a hand covered in magma cutting through the unprotected chest of former Pirate King's son, and his palms curled into fists. They clenched even tighter at the thought of Koala, who had joined her father in death, unable to realize his dreams.....

Amidst their sorrow, a figure walked towards them, carrying a delicate devil fruit carefully positioned on a cushion. It was Saint Mjosgard

"I am sorry for your loss." Saint Mjosgard said "I'm here on behalf of both Queen Otohime and dear little Koala. I bring you this Devil Fruit as a token of my good will. It has the power to bring the eater - along with those that said eater chooses - into any period of the past."

"Quit joking around!" Luffy pointed Clima Tact at him, rage in his eyes "All three of us already ate a Devil Fruit, in case you didn't know! So stop giving us false hope!"

Instead of answering, Mjosgard snapped his fingers. Two men and a woman came running, and Mjosgard turned to them

"These are Ai, Sonome and Kihm, my only remaining slaves. I've released everyone else." Mjosgard's gaze fell on the three of them "Before I release you, I have one final request. Eat this and take these gentlement to the past period they choose."

Ai was the first to step forward, taking and eating the fruit.

"Which time period would you like to go to?" Mjosgard asked

Law, Sabo and Luffy did some quick calculations, before Luffy turned to Mjosgard

"35 years in the past would do it." Luffy said

"Take them into the past, Ai." Mjosgard said "And once there, remember that you are free, free to pursue your own dreams, so try to steer clear of World Nobles, especially my former self."

There was a flash of light, and Ai, Luffy, Sabo and Law disappeared

-x-

They reappeared on top of a rocky plateau overlooking the sea.

"This is where we part ways." Ai said "I am gonna pursue my own goals. Farewell."

And she left, leaving Luffy, Sabo and Law seated atop the plateau, looking at the view down below

"So what are we gonna do?" Luffy asked after a while

"I am gonna save my little sister and Corazon too." Law said "Then I will save my beloved."

"Good plan." Sabo nodded "Me and Luffy are going back to Foosha. It isn't too far from here, from what I can see."

"Yup." Luffy grinned "And when I am old enough, I will go to Arlong park."

One of the side effects of going back was that they were restored to their ages, meaning that all of them were now eight years old.

Their musings were interrupted as a familiar ship appeared on the horizon. The three of them looked at each other. This was it.

Quietly, they parted ways.

-x-

Flevance was busy in this time of the year, Law mused. It had taken him quite some time to get here, but he had finally made it. Seeing his old hometown filled Law with nostalgia. It was May, which meant that the Spring Festival would take place soon. The very festival Lammy had loved. That thought filled him with bitterness. He made his way to the house he used to live in, and was happy to see everything back to the way it was. He couldn't save his parents, but he would save Lammy. Last time he made a mistake of locking Lammy in the closet, not realizing that the guards wouldn't take any chances.

He won't make the same mistake again.

"Nii-sama!" Lammy enveloped him in a hug "You've been missing for days! Mother and father were worried you've been kidnapped."

Law supposed this was true. When he came back, his past self must have vanished

"I was kidnapped in fact." Law said "A lunatic named Doflamingo kidnapped me. He made me a part of his gang, and had one of his gang members force-feed me a Devil Fruit so I could make him immortal."

It was the truth, he reckoned. These events did happen......in the future. The only detail he changed was that he was force-fed Ope-Ope no Mi for his own sake, rather than Doflamingo's.

"How silly of you, nii-sama." Lammy laughed 

He loved hearing her laugh.

"Not silly at all." Law said "In fact, he probably sent more of his men after me. Which is why we must flee here before they find us."

Okay, now that one was a lie, but it was the only way to get Lammy and himself from this place before government soldiers find them.

"Okay, nii-san." Lammy wrapped her arms around his neck "I trust you."

Law nodded, and sprinted away as fast as he could, heading towards the harbor. He quickly placed Lammy on a ship, before jumping onto it himself. Grabbing the oars, he moved their little boat away from Flevance.

Away from danger.

"We're meeting with some friends who helped me escape his grasp and come get you." Law told her "They agreed to help us out. They were born and raised in East blue, but came here as part of their pirate journey."

He stopped, noticing that Lammy had fallen asleep. She was cute when she was sleeping.


	2. Roger's child (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Lammy meet up with Ace, Sabo and Luffy. The time-traveling trio discuss their further plans in secret.

Law acquired the boat ride to Goa Kingdom by sneaking himself and Lammy aboard the Celestial Dragon ship. He knew that they would arrive there safely. In the past life, Sabo had been an unfortunate casualty of said arrival, but Law knew that things would end differently this time around. Sabo was stronger and smarter now, he would wait until Jalmack came ashore. And once he did, Sabo, Law and Lammy would make a move. Luffy and Ace would survive too, he knew.

Until that happened, though, he had his little sister to protect. Which meant he had to keep their presence on this boat a secret. He held his little sister in his protective embrace as she slept. 

He felt that the boat was beginning to slow down, which meant that they were close to shores of Goa. He awoke Lammy gently. His little sister yawned, then looked at him.

"Good morning, nii-sama." Lammy greeted

"Good morning, Lammy." Law greeted back "The ship will dock soon. Once Saint Jalmack and the rest of the people leave the area, we'll disembark. One of my friends will be waiting for us to take us to our final destination."

Lammy nodded.

Soon the anchor was dropped and the drawbridge was lowered. Law poked his head out of the place where they were hiding, making sure that neither Jalmack nor anyone else could see him, and watched as Jalmack descended to the shore in all of his pompous glory. Law watched the proceedings as they unfolded. Once Saint Jalmack and the rest of the people had left, Law pulled Lammy onto upper deck. Carefully, they disembarked. Sabo was already there, waiting for them.

"Hello, Law." Sabo greeted "And you must be Lammy. Why didn't you tell me your sister was so cute, eh Law?"

Law watched with fondness as Sabo ruffled Lammy's hair

"It's not safe here. The guards are still patrolling the city." Sabo continued "Come with me, both of you. I am taking you to our place."

-x-

"So this is Ace." Law thought "He appears to have the same sort of darkness Robin and I have....."

"Why do you look like that?" Ace raised an eyebrow "You look as if you just swallowed a lemon."

"The love of my life died." Law stated dryly "So forgive me for not being all sunshine and rainbows."

"Ace, that was really insensitive." Sabo scolded "Don't mind Ace. He may appear insensitive, but he is a really nice person underneath all that."

"Good to see you again, Torao!" Luffy called, running up to them 

"Shall we?" Sabo asked, glancing at Law and Luffy

And so, the three boys began walking away, leaving Ace and Lammy to awkwardly stare after them.

-x-

"Ace really is a nice guy." Sabo repeated as they stepped into the clearing

"Yeah, I see why you fell in love with him." Law nodded "So what do we do from here on out?"

"Well, our main objective is to recover our true treasure: those we love and our nakama." Sabo spread the map of the world across the table and marked several locations on it "I've marked the places where they could be."

The next few hours were spent discussing the perfect strategy. Once everything was ironed out, Sabo, Law and Luffy re-joined Ace and Lammy around the fire.

"So, Sabo." Lammy began "Nii-sama has a beloved. Do you and Luffy-sama have beloved ones too?"

"I told her your names during our journey." Law said in response to Sabo's confused look

"Indeed I did." Sabo's eyes met Ace's "But he was killed by Akainu Sakazuki's magma-enhanced punch."

Everyone shuddered, including Law and Luffy, who knew the truth. Akainu's cruelty was well-known to everyone in the world. He didn't just kill enemies, he killed his own allies too when they showed any sort of weakness.

"My beloved and Torao's beloved were both killed by a man named Imu." Luffy announced, playing with his food

"So you finally admit you're gay." Ace snaked his arm around Sabo's waist, with a huge grin on his face "About time."

Sabo turned his head slightly so Ace couldn't see his blush. The fact that his beloved was touching him so casually was enough to send his mind reeling.

-x-

Shanks disembarked. It was good to be here again. And he had missed Makino.

"Happy, Captain?" Benn joked "After all, your Angel is waiting."

"No. Makino makes perfect drinks." Shanks insisted "There is nothing more between us."

Benn shook his head. His Captain was still in denial.

Shanks was startled as a little ball collided with his chest. It turned to be Luffy. Sabo, Ace and two more kids approached.

"Ne, Shanks." Luffy tilted his head to the side "You said Roger was your Captain once. What would you say if he had a child?"

"I would love to meet the kid." Shanks laughed "But that's impossible. He was killed ten years ago, along with his mother."

"What if he wasn't?" Luffy challenged, his words cutting through the air as if it were butter "What if he is still alive?"

"Are you implying you're Roger's kid, Anchor?" Shanks joked "You're a tad bit too young to be."

"No, but I will be his successor!" Luffy announced "I am talking about someone else....."

By now, Ace, Sabo and the other two kids had joined them. 

"Name's Law." Law introduced "And this is my little sister Lammy."

"Nice to meet ya." Shanks smiled "Any friends of Luffy are my friends as well."

"You haven't answered my question yet, Shanks." Luffy insisted, his expression strangely serious "Come to think of it, does Roger's child deserve to live, or would the world be better off if they've never been born?"

Shanks was taken aback. There was no bite to this tone. It was as if.....

As if Luffy was repeating the questions he had heard many times before.

"Luffy." Shanks asked "Do you know Roger's child?"

Luffy smiled and nodded

Shanks glanced at the rest of the group. Ace and Sabo both avoided looking him in the eyes. Law played with his fingers, while Lammy's hand covered her mouth.

"Mind telling me who it is?" Shanks gave it a try

"Nope." Luffy shook his head "He'll tell you himself. All he needs is a little push."

Luffy walked towards the village. Ace and Sabo, as well as Law and Lammy followed them. Luffy, Ace and Sabo walked in a straight line, while Law and Lammy walked behind them.

Shanks recognized this as the box formation. It was usually used by military to protect an important figure, such as Kings, generals and similar. And Roger was the King of the Pirates, therefore, his child would also be royalty of the sea. Shanks nodded, having just confirmed something to himself.

Luffy was right. Roger's child would tell him themselves. 

Shanks had noticed that Luffy left his straw hat - his treasure - lying down on Makino's bar on purpose. Shanks had a guess as to why.

-x-

"Ace." Luffy came up to him "I left my hat at Makino's by accident. Would you mind retrieving it for me?"

"Not at all." Ace stood up "I'll be right back."

As he was leaving, the bush adjacent to Luffy moved, and both Sabo and Law popped out

"Ace took the bait." Luffy informed them "Now all we need to do is wait and hope this works."

Ace entered the bar, meeting Shanks' gaze. Shanks held out the hat for him to take. Ace turned around to leave, but hesitated

"What would you say if Roger had a child?" Ace found himself asking 

Shanks frowned. The fact they both asked the same question couldn't be a coincidence. Either Luffy put Ace up to this on behalf of Roger's child, or.....

"Ace." Shanks asked slowly "Are you Roger's child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. He is, in fact, Roger's child. All will be revealed in the next chapter and then some.


	3. The guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed. A young girl joins a group that doesn't care about her at all. A boy joins that same group soon after with the sole aim of protecting her.

There was a tense silence in the room. 

Ace was conflicted. What if the word got out? What if Shanks couldn't be trusted to keep the whole thing a secret? Then again, Luffy vouched for Shanks' integrity and his kindness, and his little brother had this uncanny ability to read people's true characters with practiced ease. It was a form of Observation Haki, as Ace had figured out a long time ago.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open with a flourish, and Law, Luffy and Sabo barged in, pipes in hand, and formed a protective circle around Ace.

"Shanks." Luffy lifted his pipe threateningly "If you hurt Ace in any way, I will not like you anymore."

Law and Sabo nodded assent and raised their pipes in the same manner. 

Shanks raised his arm in a placating manner.

"Relax. I wouldn't do something as low as hurting a child." 

"Good, cos there are people who would." Law said dryly

Sabo and Luffy winced, knowing he was talking about Lammy, who was burned to death, and Robin, who had a large bounty on her head when she was only eight years old.

Ace still looked pensive.

"Don't worry, Ace." Luffy assured "He won't hurt you, and if he tries, I'll kick his ass."

"We all would." Sabo and Law agreed

"Yes." Ace said at last "I am Portgas D. Ace, son of Gol D. Roger, the late Pirate King, and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge."

-x-

Law and Ace had gone hunting, and Luffy and Sabo were seated opposite Shanks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shanks finally asked

"Now that you know the truth, will you help us?" Luffy stared at Shanks quizically

"Help you with what exactly?" Shanks took another mouthful of booze

"Ace is our cherished brother." Sabo stated "We'll do anything to protect him. Everyone knows that Marines have a bone to pick with Roger's bloodline, and they will stop at nothing to capture Ace once they find out who he really is. Will you help us protect him?"

"Roger was my Captain." Shanks said easily "Of course I'd help protect his son."

Shanks put the glass down and stared intently at the boys

"In fact, I have a plan. Here's what we're gonna do...."

-x-

By the time Ace and Law were back, the plan was already made. Both of them were told all the details, and both agreed. The plan was risky, but if it succeeded, it would ensure Ace's long-term safety.

"So how did your hunting go?" Shanks changed the subject

He could tell that Ace was uncomfortable.

"Oh, we didn't hunt animals." Law said "We hunted down people. Specifically, we hunted down Blue Wolves."

Shanks' body jerked at that. Blue Wolves were notorious in the information broker world as a particularly nasty gang who sold out their own members when the good opportunity presented itself."

"Why would you seek them out?" Shanks asked

"Because I want to join." Law said, a maniacal and bloodthirsty gleam appearing in his eyes "I want to fuck up the world where children are judged for their bloodlines or external circumstances they had no control over."

"Do you know their reputation?" Shanks asked, frowning "They will sell you out eventually."

"Even better." Law grinned "I love living life on edge. Besides, they won't get much cash for me. Ace, on the other hand, is much more valuable."

"So you want to join to keep them from targeting Ace." Shanks realized

"That's the long and the short of it." Law affirmed

Of course, he didn't mention the other reason he wanted to join.

"Then you have my blessing." Shanks sighed "But please try to stay safe."

-x-

The boss of Blue Wolves was called Malcolm. He was a thief, an information broker, and a bounty hunter, all rolled up in one. His star player was pretty skilled and had a bounty of thirty million, and those were the only reasons Malcolm kept her around. That's why he was pleasantly suprised when a new recruit showed up. It was a ten-year-old boy, but his eyes were the same as Malcolm's own. Those were the eyes of someone who suffered due to the actions of World Government and wanted revenge.

And so, Malcolm welcomed him with open arms

"This is Nico Robin." Malcolm introduced "She is the real star of our gang. She is my pride and joy."

"Yeah, except you feel nothing for her." Law thought "You are mooching off of her talents to gain money like a parasite you are, and when she becomes disposable, you'll sell her out to the World Government for cash."

"I am Trafalgar Law. This is my trusted blade, Kikoku. We both pledge our loyalty to you." Law said aloud "I think you'd find out that I am a capable fighter and a loyal member."

Though he spoke to Malcolm, his words were meant for Robin.


	4. Devil's children have devil's luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got issues. Lots of issues. But it's okay, cos they also have people who care about them.

Malcolm entered the room, closing the door behind him. Four of his compatriots were seated around the table. A single wanted poster lay on the table.

"It's time." Malcolm said "Our golden era begins with this. With this bounty money, we can start employing seasoned soldiers, and eventually overthrow the World Government."

Everyone cheered. Malcolm poured a sleeping drug into one of the glasses he had prepared in advance.

"Call our star player to join us." Malcolm ordered, grinning "We'll send her off with a bang."

They were interrupted when Law stepped into the room, Kikoku by his side.

"If you met Roger's child, what would you say or do?" Law asked with a poker face

"Why, I'd sell them off to the World Government." Malcolm said "Wasn't it obvious? Come to think of it, why you asking? Are you his son or something?"

"No, I am not." Law smirked "But you have threatened both my friend and my beloved's lives. And neither Kikoku nor me are inclined to forgive you for that."

What happened next could only be described as bloodbath.

-x-

Law stared at the figure in the room.

Nico Robin. The sole survivor of Ohara. The person who had the moniker of 'Demon child' given to her. A child with a fairly big bounty on her head. A child who only wanted to live. 

And his, Trafalgar D. Water Law's, better half. His beloved.

"We need to go." Law told her "I have a place in mind, a place where you will get all the love and protection you could possibly need. You'll never have to be afraid again. Luffy will give you all that and more. He will love you unconditionally, whether you'd want him to or not."

And at that moment, he saw it in Nico Robin's eyes.

The light of hope that she had buried away long ago.

That was good.

"Come with me." Law offered her his hand, smiling "I'll take you to meet Luffy."

After brief hesitation, she took his hand.

-x-

Shanks had come to fetch them, wearing the same attire he wore when he was still a member of Pirate King's crew. Right now, he was standing in front of the door leading to darkened room. Sabo and Luffy were standing behind him, worried expressions on their faces.

"I donned these clothes to affirm my loyalty to your father and his family." Shanks spoke gently "You have to do this. We have to do this."

After a while, sift footsteps were heard and Ace emerged from the confines of his room. 

They headed to their destination. Shanks was in front of their little party, followed by Sabo and Luffy, with Ace bringing up the rear. 

"Will they come?" Sabo asked, uncertainty evident in his voice

"They were all a part of Roger's old crew. Of course they would come, especially for something like this." Shanks assured him

And indeed, they all were at the meeting place. Scopper Gaban, Seagull, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Buggy, and Shanks himself. They got seated. Sabo and Luffy flanked Ace, who was seated at the head of the table, and they, in turn, were flanked by Shanks and Inuarashi.

"Oden and Rouge couldn't come." Nekomamushi sighed "Since neither of them are alive anymore."

Ace winced at the mention of his mother's name. Shanks bowed his head.

"Sorry for your loss." he said quietly "Now for the reason for this meeting......the reason I brought you here. We all thought that Captain and Rouge's child was executed on that day, but I recently learned that this is not the case. That child is still alive, and if the Marines found this out, they'll execute him, no questions asked. Which is why I called you all here. It's time for us to reform and protect our Captain's child."

"What do you propose?" Scopper Gaban asked 

"The Red-Haired Pirates, plus Sabo, Luffy and Ace here, would merge with you and your crews - if you have any - and form Gold Pirates."

"Agreed." Scopper Gaban said

"I'll have to inform Cabaji and the others." Buggy muttered

"We agree as well." Inuarashi announced, and Nekomamushi nodded

"As do I." Seagull said

"I and Luffy agree too." Sabo nodded

At this, Shanks turned his head to look at Ace

"And what do you say?" Shanks posed a question quietly

"I am not sure." Ace muttered "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Of course it will." Sabo said firmly "Roger's child shouldn't be harmed just because their father is an asshole. That's why we're all here - to ensure it doesn't happen."

"Say you agree, Ace." Luffy pouted "I want this to be over so I can eat meat!"

His tone was carefree, but every single individual present took note of his wide, concerned eyes and his pleading tone.

"Fine, let's do this." Ace relented "I still wish that Roger's child didn't exist, but I won't actively hamper your efforts. Fate will decide."

-x-

Law came back just as the preparations were in full swing. He, Lammy and Robin naturally agreed to the plan without a second thought. About a week after the preparations began - thanks to everyone, Ace included, working hard - the newly formed Gold Pirates were ready to set sail. Ace mostly kept to himself, and those closest to him, who knew his secret, knew that this was his way to avoid being overwhelmed with everyone's de facto declaration of protection.

Today, the rest of the crew had gone to get supplies, and so Shanks, Law, Ace, Robin, Lammy, Luffy and Sabo were gathered around the fire, covered in blankets.

"Was what you said about 'still wishing Roger's child didn't exist' really how you feel?"

"Yes." Ace ground out "It'll be better for everyone if I didn't exist."

"You shouldn't be thinking like that." Sabo chastised "Everyone here cares."

"They were never told who Roger's child is." Ace challenged "Their minds might change when they do find out."

"You have too little faith in people." Shanks stated "But know that I speak for everyone when I say we'll do this, with or without your approval."

Ace's response was to stand up and walk away.

-x-

"Inuarashi." Shanks sat down "How do you help someone who hates themselves and wishes they were dead?"

"Is this about Roger's child?" Inuarashi asked

"Yes." Shanks said "Apparently, they listened to people telling them how bad their father was so much that they eventually started to believe it, and developed a bad case of self-hatred as a result."

"My advice is that we throw a party." Inuarashi suggested "It'll show Roger's kid how much we care about them."

"Good idea, Inuarashi." Shanks grinned.

He went to find Luffy, Sabo, Law, Robin and Lammy. Once he gathered all of them up, he brought up the idea.

"A party? For Ace?" Luffy practically beamed

"Good idea." Sabo nodded "It'll be a good way to get our feelings across. He likes strawberries, so how about a strawberry cake?"

"I'll tell Gaban." Shanks said "He is a great cook."


	5. Roger's child (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every party needs its guest of honor.

It was an oval office. Walls were pristine white, and there was a singular desk in the room. Sengoku, the Marine Admiral in charge, was seated at said desk. His adopted son, Donquixote Rosinante, was standing beside him, one hand placed on the desk.

"It seems that the remnants of Roger Pirates, along with their crews, have banded together and formed Gold Pirates." Sengoku revealed "And apparently, five kids have joined them as well."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Roger?" Rosinante asked carefully

"I'd bet my bottom dollar it does." Sengoku responded "And the fact they've come back together after all this time, and that five children joined them, could only mean one thing: they've found Roger's child and made this new crew to try and protect that child from us."

"I see." Rosinante said simply "What is our course of action?"

"We resume the Hunt." Sengoku answered "And when we find Roger's child, we'll execute them."

Rosinante wasn't sure he approved the idea of killing a child, but Sengoku was in charge.

-x-

"The Marines have started to move in droves." Scopper Gaban informed

"They must have found our gathering unusual and realized we're trying to protect Captain's child, so they're resuming the search." Shanks mused, brows furrowed in worry

He was met with frightened stares, especially from Sabo and Luffy. They didn't want to lose their brother, and he couldn't blame them. His gaze shifted to Ace, who was sitting on the railing, his face impassive, almost looking as if it were made of stone. Shanks sighed.

"Well, if the Marines think they could just take and execute Captain's child on our watch." Shanks flashed a feral grin "Then what do you say we show them how mistaken they are?!"

Cheers erupted across the ship in response to his declaration.

As he headed towards the cabin with Gaban, Shanks snuck another glance at Ace. He had his face buried in his hands now.

"Gaban." Shanks lowered his voice so that Ace couldn't hear him "We're planning a suprise party. I need you to bake a cake, a strawberry cake."

"No problem, Shanks." Gaban gave him a good-natured smile "Leave it to me."

-x-

"Rockstar." Shanks grinned "I need you to deliver this message to Whitebeard. Take Ace and Law with you. It'd be a good experience for them."

He handed Rockstar a sealed envelope. With that, Rockstar, Ace and Law were sent on their merry way, which meant the planning a party was a go.

"I am assuming that there is a reason you send those three in particular." Gaban smirked "You wanted to keep them away while we prepare the party."

"Indeed." Shanks turned to the rest of the crew "Some of you already know it, but many of you don't. So I am about to tell you who Captain's child really is. As you know, Captain fell in love with Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge. Their son took her last name as his own. Well....."

And so Shanks told everyone present the truth. As expected, Sabo and Luffy already knew, and Roger's crewmates had a hunch. Nonetheless, the drive to protect their Captain's child has remained. After that, they split apart to make the party the best it could be. Luffy tried to sample delicious things being prepared, but Shanks didn't let him.

"Now, Luffy, this is Ace's party." Shanks chided, amused "You don't wanna steal from Ace, do you?"

"Nope." Luffy agreed "No stealing from Ace."

"And it's our job to make sure he understand how much we all love him." Sabo added "It has to be perfect."

"Don't worry, kid, we'll make sure we get through to him." Inuarashi passed them by, carrying a large box of party streamers.

Sabo smiled

"In the meantime, we need to keep an eye out for Marines." Shanks' face turned serious "We cannot allow them to get their hands on Ace."

"It's okay. He has two people with him who'll keep him safe." Sabo said

-x-

"So he sent you to deliver this message?" Whitebeard said

"Yes." Law was the one who answered "And he sent me because I was with him when he wrote it, so please read it. Not reading it would bring disaster."

"All right." Whitebeard nodded, as he began to read

  
Whitebeard,  
This letter concerns one of the people I've sent to deliver it.  
His name is Ace, and he is the son of my Captain and your rival. We formed a joint crew, Gold Pirates, to protect him from the Marines.  
Having your support would help us immensely.  
Your philosophy is that children shouldn't suffer for the sins of their fathers.  
Follow it.  
Sincerely,  
Shanks  


Whitebeard laughed, before turning to face Rockstar.

"Tell him my answer is yes." Whitebeard said

Back on the Gold Pirates' ship - the Gold Force - everything was ready, and the joint crew members were taking some much needed time to relax and regain their energy for tonight's party.


	6. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party like no other.

"So what's this party for?" Rockstar asked

He, Law and Ace had returned from their brief excursion, only to find that the ship was heavily decorated with flowers and party light, and that there was a big-ass cake on the nearby table, along with huge assortment of various other foods.

"Why, this party is to celebrate the day that 'Devil's son' came into this world." Shanks responded with a huge grin on his face

"Are you insane?" both Ace and Rockstar demanded at the same time

"Are we now a part of a cult?" Rockstar freaked out

"What is the big idea?" Ace screamed "You are glorifying the birth of the Devil's son here!"

"First, we're not a cult." Shanks stood up "Second, I am the Captain, so I can do this, and I say this continues."

With a snap of his fingers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi suddenly appeared behind Ace, hoisting him up in the air before putting him down onto a chair.

With another snap of fingers from Shanks, Sabo and Luffy took their places on either side of Ace, Sabo holding a party hat shaped like a Captain's hat, while Luffy held a wreath made of flowers.

"Kampai!" Shanks raised a glass "You're probably wondering what this party is for! Well, it's to celebrate the fact that you have a new Captain for a day!"

With a third snap of his fingers, Sabo placed Captain's hat on Ace's head, while Luffy slid the wreath onto his neck.

"So what are your orders, Captain Ace?" Sabo asked jovially

The rest of the day was spent playing random games and competitions, with newly appointed Captain Ace as the judge. 

"So who is the winner?" Shanks looked at Ace, flustered

"The winner is......" Ace flashed him a cheeky grin "Miss Makino."

"Oh, how your words hurt me!" Shanks pretended to clutch his head in pain "You're a cruel Captain, Ace."

"Yarrrrr!" Sabo slung his arm around Captain Ace's neck "How about we dance in pairs? Everyone must dance with their beloved."

Having said that, he grasped Captain Ace's hand and began to lead the dance. 

Not wanting to be shown up by them, Law soon joined them, bringing Nico Robin along for the ride.

Everyone watched two 'couples' dance, with goofy grins on their faces. Truly, both pairs looked adorable.

"Nice party!" a cold voice interrupted "And if you hand Roger's child over to us, we will be inclined not to interrupt."

"Well, it won't be much of the party without its guest of honor." Shanks narrowed his eyes "Captain Ace, your orders?"

Everyone's eyes were on Ace and Sabo, who were frozen in mid-step, Sabo's hands resting on Ace's shoulders.

"Protect Roger's child!" Ace finally yelled

"Understood, Captain Ace." Shanks and the rest of Gold Pirates pulled out various weapons

"Finally you said it without prompting." Sabo whispered

"You already made your minds up." Ace whispered back with a shrug "I figured it was best to play along."

"Still, this means a lot."

Sabo then pulled out his pipe, before joining the fray, determined to protect his beloved. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lammy and Robin dragged Ace inside the cabin, with Law and Luffy covering for them. They locked the cabin doors from the inside, so that they could get out, but nobody could get in.


End file.
